Steve's Quotes
Quotes by Steve the slingshot. Divine Beast Cave Cave Bat *"He's just a bat. On Second glance. He's a bit cute don't you think?" *"This guy's just target practice." *"Leave him alone and let's move on." *"This cave looks deep." *"Don't waste wind on him." *"That flying rat's got nerve, using poison..." *"Battie, where are you? Don't hide, I won't bite." *"... What do you want." *"Bats are weak, yo." *"I can get him with a single shot." Dasher *"Did you eat breakfast? If not, you'll have a long painful day." *"You'll be in trouble if he chases you. Notice I didn't say "we"." *"I'm thinking about hair like his. Do you think it'll look good on me?" *"My back itches. Could you scratch it?" *"Do I talk too much?" *"Xiao's kinda cute." *"What do you want? I'm a bit miffed today. Leave me alone." *"I bet he hasn't taken a shower for a long time." *"I bet he hasn't brushed his teeth either." *"He could be a helluva linebacker." Dragon *"He's vulnerable to ice." *"I wonder what I'll look like once I become Super Steve." *"He's resistant to fire... There must be some secret..." *"I don't think he can fly with wings like those." *"Looks like he's still a baby." *"He moves awkwardly. Let's abuse that." *"Guy's a heavy hitter!" *"Dragon breath needs some mouthwash." *"Xiao. Xiao don't let me get burned." *"Compared to him, I'm so tiny... Dragon envy." Ghost *"I wonder if anything is under that cloth?" *"Arrrrrgggghhhh!" *"Why don't we do a purification?" *"You never know where he'll come out." *"That thing creeps me out." *"Get away, loser!" *"I... feel a chill..." *"It's just a sheet...That's all it is. A sheet throwing balls of cursed magic at me..." *"What! He, he is..." *"I... I'm not afraid of ghosts... What!? I'm not!!!" King Mimic *"Hot damn! He's a whopper!" *"I knew it wasn't a treasure chest! I knew it! You never listen to me." *"Chew on dat!!" *"Huh? Weak point? Maybe he doesn't have one." *"Ha dou STEVE!!!" *"My attack is pretty effective on him." *"If he licks me with that tongue, just kill me!!!" *"Is there any treasure in there? Take a look will ya." *"I smell Escape Powder." *"King Steve... Lord Steve... I like it. Either will do." Master Jacket *"What does a skeleton need a jacket for? Is he like, cold." *"He must've picked up that outfit at a yard sale." *"Yo, take that punk's jacket when we're through with him." *"Master Jacket... A skeleton with... fashion sense!" *"Looks like a salvage job." *"I wonder sometimes, why do I have to be a slingshot? Why not some absurd fully automatic firearm?" *"I think the name Steve is cool. I think all these monsters like it too!" *"Bones are cool but meat is better." *"Got a question, don't hesitate to ask." *"I know damn near everything." Mimic *"Whoa!" *"I don't wanna be tricked again..." *"Eat this!! Please." *"Xiao, say something." *"What's with those pretty eyes?" *"Don't come this way... Don't lick me..." *"Xiao, aren't you hungry?" *"I guess you're not hungry..." *"I smell Repair Powder..." *"My baby brother was such a brat..." Opar *"He has a head that's hard to hit." *"You have to aim for his head!" *"He generates a sticky goo from the gills on his tummy!" *"Uggh...He's gross!" *"If you run into him, he'll smash you with his tummy." *"If you use me, you won't have to ram him. See. I'm vital." *"It's cake! It's cake!" *"Go for it!" *"Hey! The head, the head!" *"Arrgh... You get on my last nerve." Rockanoff *"Blockhead!" *"He used to be a lot of trouble for me. Let's pay him back now!" *"By the way. How are ya doing?" *"I have my own problems. Really. Wanna hear?" *"I got a rock..." *"Rockanoff's a jazzy name, huh? Let's dance." *"Toan's bag is mysterious isn't it?" *"Eat something nutritious." *"He's confusing." *"If he starts rolling you'll be in trouble." Skeleton Soldier *"So how long do we fight the third stringers? Must be lame to be chosen for Skeleton Patrol." *"Me shatter you like glass." *"No no!! The head, the head!! Hit it hard enough and it may fall off. Cool!" *"Being undead bites." *"He must be vulnerable to that stuff. What? What is that stuff? Use your noodle." *"Skeletons are usually vulnerable to holy stuff. Holy water'll do." *"Skelton's work that dope lightweight look." *"I'm depressed lately..." *"Don't push me around, man. I'll break." *"Calcium rich bones have such a nice pop when they break." Statue *"Statues aren't supposed to move. Let's help remind him." *"Wish I knew how to slowly lumber into oncoming fire." *"My hair is awesome!!! It takes forever in the morning but tell me it isn't worth it." *"He's made of stone. Pointing out the obvious makes me feel smart." *"What's he going to do with that thing, rake us to death." *"Huh? His weak point? Why should I tell you?" *"I'm starvin'!" *"Reminds me of last night. I had a dream of my dad... he was a catapult..." *"I know someone who looks like Xiao and you know what..." *"He has long legs. You needed me to tell you that huh." Statue Dog *"He's a super deformo beast." *"Deformation? Nowadays? That's so last century." *"But, when you think about it, it may be fun to put it together." *"When it takes a dog's shape, doesn't it remind you of somebody?" *"What was his name? I think it was something called Divine Beast or something..." *"It may not look like it but he's made of stone... I don't wanna die from fatigue." *"Hey Xiao! I think we can ride that pony!" *"Come one let's ride him!" *"Don't say it looks uncomfortable because it looks hard. That's mean." *"No matter how hard he tries, there is no way for him to get softer..." Yammich *"I guess, he's a ghost. Well sort of, anyway. Ghosts are dead, so..." *"I wonder if it is vulnerable to holy?" *"Must be! That must be it! I'm positive!" *"What? Can you trust me? Of course my dear." *"Well... maybe anyway." *"Well, how about this then. When he changes to a tornado, his behavior changes." *"How about that tidbit?" *"Looks floppy from the side, and swirly..." *"Decide man! Floppy or swirly?" *"Waffle, waffle, waffle." Wise Owl Forest Cannibal Plant *"It has such thin arms." *"Cannibal plant. So does it like, eat salads and stuff?" *"That guy needs a washing." *"It just goes round and round but it's nothing." *"All bark no bite to this guy." *"Do you understand, Xiao, what it feels like to be a slingshot?" *"Why do I have to raise my arms all the time..." *"To build up a Turtle Shell, a stone and a mimic will do." *"Why on earth can I talk? I'm a slingshot..." *"...I smell peaches..." Earth Digger *"He makes me puke." *"That light on his head's cool. Ask him where he got it." *"He looks like a construction worker or something." *"Mole Bashing!" *"What the heck is with his eyes?" *"I thought moles were vulnerable to light." *"You can't use electricity on dirt, huh? That's smart of him." *"Earth Digger is called Earth Digger because he digs earth. Your welcome." *"I wonder how Tutti's doing?" *"I don't think he'd be vulnerable to wind." Fli Fli *"That's the one I saw in my dream the other day." *"He's lame." *"He burnt me in my dream. Burn him back. For me!" *"Pretty much looks like a dork huh." *"Bet he'd taste nasty if we ate him." *"He has some kind of drink with him. Let's try it anyways." *"To build up a Steel Slingshot, a dragon, a beast and steel will do." *"Let's dice him and put him in a salad?" *"He's cheeky for a mushroom." *"I am made of wood. Hard wood." Friday *"Friday, eh? I'm in love!" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_I%27m_in_Love *"He's the black one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"He's got the awesome leaping kicks. Can't even see the wires. Impressive." *"His eyes are like hunter's eyes going after gome!" *"He's always showin' his teeth. Gross, huh?" *"Don't you think his hat looks geeky?" *"Don't you just love my name?" *"...Achoo!" *"Airhead." *"I'm starving. I wanna eat a piece of bread." Haley Holey *"Leave it be, Xiao. It obviously has no friends." *"It'll fly over you screaming when you attack him." *"Be careful when you attack him." *"Let sleeping dogs lie, right?" *"But, when it comes to these monsters, they usually have good items..." *"This guy's a putz... Did I just use that word?" *"Behind his benign face, lies evil intent of the most fearful kind... Aren't I dramatic?" *"Xiao, where do you get your claws done?" *"I'm sleepy. Good night." *"You heard of this mandragora thing before? Not me." Halloween *"Baked pumpkin, pumpkin pie, pumpkin pudding..." *"Pumpkins are nutritious." *"Do you know the headless pumpkin? He's pretty tough." *"The headless pumpkin comes on a pumpkin tank during a full moon." *"A long time ago, one of my friends was... taken by a headless pumpkin..." *"Bring my friend back!" *"You pumpkin skum!" *"Maybe you can get a pumpkin bomb. Or, was it a peanut?" *"I want his mittens." *"Just off him already." Hornet *"Wow, you're a big bee aren't you." *"I guess he has a hard time too. Having to work every day." *"Careful, he can dodge pretty well... Well, sometimes anyway." *"Hit him hard and fast." *"Watch out for the stinger." *"Bees aren't wild about cold." *"I has a twin sister who I have been separated from for a long time... I wonder how she's doing." *"My sister was totally cute. She was the belle of the village." *"When I take a close look at you, Xiao you look like my sister." *"Clip your nails girl. That smarts." King Prickly *"He should've just been satisfied with being fish bait..." *"There is something strange about hanging upside down. It's fishy." *"All the blood goes to its head and it starts thinking it's a plant." *"I wonder what it's vulnerable to. Fire? No way, it's not a plant right?" *"I think we'll get a Prickly when we beat him." *"Or maybe he turns into a prickly?" *"Or maybe I'm mad!! HA, HA!!" *"It was all in vain." *"My pitiful attempts to be cool. Blasted playground!!" *"Why didn't the cool kids play with me?" Monday *"Monday... What a depressing name." *"He's the blue one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"Watch out for that spear." *"He looks pale. I wonder if something bad happened to him." *"His bangs are too long." *"It's windy today." *"My name is STEVE! I own you." *"Won't give up will he." *"I think I saw his hat at a garage sale..." *"Need some water..." Saturday *"Saturday. Sweet, finally the weekend." *"He's the white one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"He's got the ugliest flare." *"I still think he doesn't look well." *"Come on! That the best you can do little Timmie." *"There must've been a lot of these hats at that garage sale." *"My name is Steve! A pleasure." *"Don't use wind. My hair gets messed up." *"Looks weird." *"I like flan." Sunday *"Sunday huh..." *"He's the yellow one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"Beware his fearful Kitchen Knife! He'll spread us like butter!" *"Wow that guy's pale. Get out on the beach or something dude." *"Keep your tongue in your head, man. You're a mess guy." *"He's really annoying." *"My name is STEVE! Bow down before my mighty shot!" *"Looks like a sickly little boy." *"His hat has patches." *"Get lost. Loser." Thursday *"Thursday. This is getting stale." *"He's the green one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"He throws poisonous apples. Be cautious." *"He looks pale. I wonder if he has a glandular problem." *"Maybe we'll have something good once in a while." *"I want his hat." *"How'd I get my name...? I don't remember." *"Wind may not work too well." *"He's troublesome." *"It tastes like an antidote drink." Tuesday *"So do these names represent the days when they don't suck." *"He's the pink one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"That blowdart of his is poisoned. Be careful." *"Looks a little sickly." *"It's raising its hands all the time. Just like me. Except I rule." *"Don't use wind. My fragile body will be blown away." *"My name is Steve! By the way, my sister's name is Stephanie." *"His hat looks cool." *"I hate this loser." *"He has some kind of drink." Wednesday *"Wednesday. These names are boring." *"He's the red one from the legendary Pockle Seven." *"That axe doesn't look to friendly." *"His face looks weird. Bet he's lonely on the weekends." *"A Flaming Crimson axe. That's a rare one." *"I wonder if he's ever had a cold." *"Don't you think my name is cool?" *"Where do you think he got his hat?" *"Annoying." *"I feel thirsty." Werewolf *"Hmm, did the wolf become a human, or a human become a wolf?" *"Why is it always wolf man? Why not wolf chick? That would be all good." *"Give him a Holy Light not moonlight!" *"He transformed himself not with a full moon but rather with a powder." *"Where does he get his manicures, at a body shop?" *"I think I saw this guy in a comic book once." *"Yo. What is it like being human, Xiao? Don't think it would work for me. A human slingshot... messy." *"Sometimes, I remember my old days. I went through many hardships..." *"And on the 6th day Steve created..." *"Wow. I'm beat." Witch Illza *"Oh! My buddy's calling! I gotta go." *"Thump, thump, thump. My heart is throbbing..." *"I don't want to get an apple from her." *"My jokes are getting stale..." *"Yo, Xiao! Have a cup of coffee? I'm not talking to the witch bag." *"Apples are not for eating!" *"Let me tell you my state of mind... I wanna be a human as quickly as possible." *"Don't you wanna hear about the seven miracles of my village. A scary legend of a witch with white apples...?" *"Did you know that poisonous apples are Mardan Garayan's favorite?" *"Just smash the apple throwing old bag!" Shipwreck Auntie Medu *"Those snakes don't quit." *"This chick's gross." *"I'm getting sleepy... zzz." *"Watch out. That mug'll turn you to stone." *"Wonder if there's an Uncle Medu. Poor guy." *"How do we handle this one?" *"Love is an immaculate beam of warm fuzzy energy." *"Darn, I thought it would be Young Pretty Medu." *"Old lady power is endless..." *"If we are stamped by that, we're through." Captain *"He looks like he'll die pretty soon with our without our help." *"Two swords, huh? He's something eh?" *"Hey! Cap! Over here?" *"You're doing the sea thing, eh? Back knave!! I'm Steve the wood man!" *"There must be unspeakable things in his hat..." *"I get an evil vibe off him." *"Ouch! Electrostatic..." *"Well, at least his swords look nice and shiny." *"He looks fragile but wind probably won't work." *"I'm still young!" Corcea *"The purple face thing just isn't working for me." *"He must be rotten." *"Looks stupid." *"Did you know that I am an excellent singer? A pro!" *"Zzz... Huh! Was I sleeping?" *"The weak point of this monster? I don't remember..." *"What's that mark on his jacket?" *"My dad would say, "A man should stand up in the headwind no matter what."" *"Smell something?" *"My father was sick for a long time and three years ago..." Cursed Rose *"...huh, I thought something passed in my head." *"Young lady... would you care for some flowers?" *"A flaming red... scarf." *"Argh... I think I'm really... a loser..." *"Roses were my mother's favorite." *"Every time I see a rose, it reminds me of my mother who took a runaway mole train..." *"Oh no... It'll put a curse on me..." *"I want to have a rosy life." *"How many decks does this ship have?" *"Clocks go around and around. My head is spinning..." Gunny *"Rock, paper, scissors... Damn, I can only do paper." *"What me... lose to him!? Ha, good one!" *"He's a flopper." *"To build-up to a Goddess Ring, fire, ice, thunder, wind, and holy will do." *"Whoa whoa whoa..." *"His scissors don't look that strong." *"Why doesn't he clam up... HA! I kill me." *"You reek man." *"I am very sensitive. Handle with care, please." *"I heard sea creatures are vulnerable to thunder." Gyon *"I hate the way his mouth moves..." *"He's not gooey... he's chewy." *"His name is Gyon cuz... doesn't he look like one." *"I hate fish scales." *"Just because I'm a slingshot, doesn't mean I'm stupid." *"Damn... if only there hadn't been the accident... we would have been able to live happily ever after..." *"Stop it... I'm busy right now. Talk to me later." *"Sometimes I want to cry..." *"Look at that. A fish with legs... Shot by a talking slingshot." *"Fire's not effective on him." Mask of Prajna *"When I came around, I was on the ground by the ocean." *"To build up to the Bandit Slingshot, a fish and a witch will do." *"A dagger... take thy dagger from my heart..." *"Hee hee hee... you are bad." *"Hey, don't come this way!" *"Recently, I've been feeling strange." *"They say that monster is one of the undead." *"I like his fashion sense." *"So he's an angry mask?" *"Does he go to work looking like that?" Pirate's Chariot *"It's made of metal. Probably, it's easy to electrocute." *"Maybe we can even melt it too." *"Huh. A wave of electricity going through me..." *"Wonder if we can get his cannonball?" *"What do you think about Steve of Steel? Sounds durable huh?" *"Sound's like this guy needs an oil change." *"Yeeek..." *"A bit small for a tank." *"The spikes on the tire are just for show." *"Don't you think he's annoying?" Sam *"Sam... I heard that name somewhere before." *"I wonder if it'll taste good as sherbet?" *"Turtles?" *"Let's SAMba... hey... say something." *"Actually he was not on my schedule." *"He's resistant to Ice... must be some secret..." *"What's up man? Just want to know what the plan is." *"I have an errand to run. Be right back Xiao." *"Thanks for everything..." *"Weak point? Uh, duh! Don't make me say it, please." Sun and Moon Temple Blue Dragon *"Watch for the headbutt!!" *"Ooo a Dragon... Rrrarrggh!" *"His attack is chilly. You need to warm him up." *"Don't get hit. I hate the cold!" *"Steve's tip of the day. Lesson 1. Blue Dragon hides make awesome boots." *"I was so moved by the blueness of the ocean that day." *"Well... I think you need fire for something cold." *"He's resistant to ice..." *"Today's fortune, you will meet someone new. It was great to meet you, Xiao." *"To build up a Javelin, it's thunder, wind, a mimic and a witch." Bomberhead *"Woah! This guys gonna blow!" *"Handle with care." *"Use the Thunder attribute against him." *"An eye for an eye. Fire for fire!" *"The only thing you can get from him is a bomb." *"Didn't realize before but even his head is... !" *"A demon! A demon came and brushed his teeeeeth..." *"What the heckfire is going on?" *"My fortune today is the worst!! My stars are all wrong." *"Get away from him before you finish him..." Crabby Hermit *"Hello my name is Steve. I own you." *"They say he's vulnerable to thunder." *"He is in the desert, but he's nothing but a Crabby Hermit." *"Something's bothering me..." *"His scissors don't look that strong..." *"But I've never been able to win at scissors, paper, stone... I can only do paper!!! (Sob!)" *"I don't want to be defeated by him!" *"Argh, all I can do is paper!" *"You can see this is a sore spot for me..." *"Today's prediction. Pain!" Dune *"Woah, where'd he come from?" *"All we need for this guy, is a good breeze to come by" *"Is that his mouth?" *"Ouch! Your claw's diggin' into my stomach." *"It's so dry that my beautiful skin is going to dry up" *"My snow-like soft skin will is getting rough." *"I heard electricity doesn't work with sand and dirt." *"He's not carrying anything." *"I used to play in a sandbox. I got buried every time..." *"If I didn't have a torso, that would kinda bug me." Gol *"I wonder how much I could sell that guy for?" *"Hey hey, don't scratch it. We'll get top dollar for that puppy." *"His name's Gol. Pretty cheap name, huh?" *"Brothers means they are related by blood? What is going on?" *"Hey, do you understand what they're talking about?" *"I wonder why these are moving." *"Hey, he seems like a nice fellow." *"In the end, the world is about..." *"getting-rich-quick!" *"Yeah, my priorities have all changed! Ahh, it's exciting to be alive." Golem *"What a big, huge, stony thing." *"Xiao has huge eyes." *"Earthquakes, thunder, fire, and my father... I don't think they apply to this guy." *"His weak point is... nothing." *"This guy doesn't hold back." *"But don't worry! Today, I'm totally on top of it! I'll take it to him." *"To Build-up a Bone Slingshot, a fire, a dragon, a fish and a plant will do." *"When I power-up, I'll be Super Steve! Well, that is if "someone" gets to work on it." *"I feel the presence of some kind of powder..." *"Last night, my late dad talked to me in a dream... I was so happy" Mr. Blare *"Blare blare bla bla blare. Woah, Mr. Blare." *"This guy's a clown." *"He should try to learn from my exquisite sense of style." *"If he's fire then, you need to use... Ice! Correct!" *"Ouuuuuuch! Don't make me go near this guy! Wood and fire don't get along." *"My kung fu is stronger!!" *"Maybe I'll make my hair spiky like this guy." *"Don't be stupid using fire on this guy." *"He's resistant to fire... I'm repeating myself, right?" *"I'll let you hear my voice!" Mummy *"What? The weak point? You know it, right? It's not that I don't know it..." *"He casts curse! It'll suck if he nails you. Use an amulet or something." *"I don't wanna be under a spell in a place like this." *"(Sigh) My mother must be in a runaway mole train now..." *"He must have lovely skin. Look at his beauty mask." *"I feel my body starting to creak..." *"That's not good..." *"Rolled in bandages... What's inside? Creamy filling?" *"Uggghhh!" *"H, Hey, get away, jack!" Phantom *"His stinger's poisonous." *"He looks like the wind would give him a good ride. Got it..." *"He'll get what's coming... Just wait." *"Look at that stinger, he must be poisonous." *"A Slingshot is great against flying enemies." *"You know what, I think the name Phantom sounds cool." *"Phantom sounds like something cool and mysterious. But, it's just a bug... let's squash it." *"This temple is dusty." *"It looks like a fly this time." *"Humph, this guy's a piece of cake." Sil *"This guy might fetch a high price too." *"Handle with care. That's our cash cow there." *"This guy's name is Sil. Name's cheaper than his brother's." *"That reminds me, Xiao. Didn't you drop me yesterday? Is that how you feel? That hurts." *"I wonder what their language is. Golemese, Golemish, Golemian... ?" *"Yesterday, I dreamt I was rich." *"I tingle with excitement at my new life course. Steve, the millionaire slingshot!!" *"He's a feisty one. I don't like those hotheaded tin cans." *"Let's just take 'em out, pack 'em up and get outta here." *"Remember the gold one's more important. Go ahead and ruff silver up if you want." Steel Giant *"Steel Giant. Name says it all." *"He'll throw steel balls or something. Probably... I think... Maybe..." *"He has powder." *"One blow from that guy could finish us." *"My back hurts lately..." *"Is there such a thing as a ninja slingshot? Like flying through trees and smoke bombs..." *"Ok. Maybe the ninja slingshot thing was a bit much." *"To tell you the truth, actually, I wanted to be a basketball player." *"But, recently, I realized that I can't..." *"He has a great body" Moon Sea Arthur *"That's coal powered action." *"The coal's dug by Hellpockles" *"What? What is coal? Go back to school!" *"He's got a lot of children." *"They live in his armor." *"Arthur, Art... Talk to me bud. Why do you challenge the supremacy of Steve." *"Hasn't Steve been good to you? I don't know what I've done for you to treat me so disrespectfully." *"To Build the Hardshooter you need holy, undead, stone, steel, a mimic, and a witch." *"Xiao you need to repair me every once in a while. Life without Steve isn't worth living." *"My ego is like a gas giant. Like Jupiter or, heh Uranus." Crescent Baron *"The Crescent Baron never appears in the morning. Cuz he is a moon!" *"The Crescent Baron comes on the wind at midnight... but he's vulnerable to wind." *"Crescent Baron! I wanted to meet you one more time." *"I have many memories of the Baron..." *"That arm must be coming out of his back..." *"He's got a weird face." *"Those curves need some help." *"It makes me feel like eating bananas." *"I can't take it anymore." *"Am I losing it?" Hell Pockle *"Do you know why his name is Hellpockle?" *"I'm not telling." *"(sigh)" *"What's a friend for...?" *"I'm no good.." *"I have been thinking about something. Lend me an oversized ear, Xiao?" *"I used to work at a construction site, it was a character building experience." *"The power sealed within me now... about to be revived!" *"Xiao, I wanna go home!" *"What. Talk to me later." Moon Bug *"Oh, so he's a bug with a howitzer in his back? Man, the moon is awesome." *"I wonder if all the bugs on the Moon are like that?" *"Ah, he doesn't look like much. Whups! Incoming!" *"Wow, he's huge." *"He's got a cannon. Wonder if he's metal based?" *"Talking about cannons, where does he store his balls." *"Hey, aren't we on the moon? Xiao, how are we breathing?" *"Wow! I never dreamed of going to the moon." *"Agghh! My head is gonna explode..." *"He's vulnerable to Thunder and Ice." Moon Digger *"Don't wake me up." *"Well ok, if you want to hear my sweet voice that much." *"Behave yourself." *"It's okay to leave me alone." *"I wanna tell my sis that I've been to the moon." *"Stephanie! I'm on the moon now!" *"His name is Moon Digger cuz he's digging crates on the moon. You needed that info, right." *"Anyways, I wonder how's Tukkie doing." *"Recently, I've been feeling beat." *"I'm gonna take a nap." Space Gyon *"No, better question, why's a fish wearing scuba gear on the moon!?" (the better question bit is a reference to the fact, when locked onto Witch Hellza, he will ask "Why is there a witch on the moon?") *"Can he breath in that thing?" *"Don't think we can eat him even if we grill him." *"At least he smells good, like soap." *"Yes! I can smell in space. You're breathing, aren't you?" *"You know I got hit by lightning once. I really thought I was gonna die." *"Oh, he gets to swim in space too, this guy's lame." *"Finnish him, Xiao!!" *"I'm really having a crappy day." *"Why's a fish wearing scuba gear anyway!!!" Titan *"I know, I know... You're wondering how you might serve Steve better." *"No need to worry..." *"A list is coming." *"Staring's rude Titan." *"Look! He's got something." *"Fight fire with fire, Xiao. Not literally but you get what I mean." *"Why... am I so... miserable... ?" *"I want to have the passion of youth." *"Yo, you awake up there, Xiao?" *"Xiao, those ears are a little uh... big for a human, eh?" Vulcan *"Dude, you've got no torso. How do you deal with that?" *"Xiao, why do you call Toan, master?" *"Fortune of the day. Beware of being boring. Oops, I gotta be careful." *"Lava! Danger!" *"It's hot! You're gonna be burnt!" *"Fire! Fire! It's too hot in here!" *"Sigh... Why am I always like this..." *"Later, why don't you give me the fire attribute?" *"I smell something." *"You... You're from..." White Fang *"My dad is in one of those stars in the sky..." *"......" *"Leave me alone for a while, huh." *"Everyone thought my sister and I got along really well." *"As long as I am alive, good things will happen." *"Andy, brother! Stop! Stop it! Phew... it was... a dream..." *"It was a nightmare... I can't believe it..." *"He is more silver than white isn't he?" *"Although his name has white in it, don't think he's vulnerable to it." *"To Build-Up Dragon's Y you need dragons, plants, beasts, and birds will do." Witch Hellza *"Hey, don't pull too hard. My arms will break." *"Strange to have a witch in space, don't you think?" *"Probably better not to use an attack with attributes..." *"I guess you should use..." *"It seems like Helga has apples too." *"It reminds me of the old days..." *"My family was poor..." *"Nice tail Xiao" *"Helga over there is pretty strong." *"She's the twin sister of those apple throwing hags." Gallery of Time Alexander *"He has the same name as the mayor of my village!" *"The name doesn't suit him." *"I don't want to look at his unshaven face." *"The mayor had more dignity." *"What a huge mug!" *"Huh, did you say something?" *"You call it nonsense? Humph, leave me alone." *"I'm gonna be the slingshot to beat all slingshots!" *"What was it like becoming a human?" *"He's resistant to wind... must be some secret..." Billy *"Billy used to be my brother-in-arms. We fought a lot. But now he's..." *"Reminds me of electrical bills..." *"I wonder if I can avoid lightning if I stand near him?" *"I don't want to get burnt again." *"Thunder god's hair ought to be a bright green afro." *"He's resistant to thunder..." *"Xiao, you're too friendly. It makes me jealous." *"Don't you think my existence is pretty important. I mean, how many talking slingshots do you know." *"Not now Xiao, I've got a headache." *"I guess human dreams are fragile..." Black Dragon *"I used to imagine dragons were slender creatures." *"Fortune of the day. It'll be a very happy day. Maybe." *"The opposite of black is white, right?" *"He's pretty tough. Be careful." *"I wanna change color too. The next color will be a rainbow." *"I think it'll be good for me." *"After the accident... I was never the same..." *"What am I..." *"I wonder if there is any medicine that heals the heart..." *"This... this feeling... I think I can communicate with him..." Blizzard *"Bigfoot reminds me of a white gorilla." *"What's he doing here?" *"Whoa! Are you fighting him?" *"What? Are you asking if I used to be a human? It's none of your business!" *"By the way, those shoes are famous." *"Heh. What is super armor to me." *"You think I am an idiot, don't you?" *"I feel a chill from him..." *"I am from a village called Apache. It was a pretty warm place so I hate being cold." *"He is resistant to thunder and wind... That's all..." Club *"He's just made of paper so why is he so strong against wind!" *"Maybe he doesn't know he's made of paper. We have to tell him." *"If it has four leaves, we may have good luck." *"Or maybe he'll have good luck. Damn!" *"Trees need water. The premium type." *"I remember... my dad's motto was... A man should never cry like a newborn." *"Xiao, can you understand? How I felt being abducted by a huge vulture..." *"Everybody was crying, but my dad was..." *"My sister used to love clovers. That day, I just wanted to see my sister's smiling face..." *"Sorry! It was my fault..." Curse Dancer *"If I remember right... these guys have bad circulation!!" *"Sorry, don't know how that's gonna help you." *"We've been together a long time..." *"I can sing and dance! I should be a performer." *"I am a great dancer. I want to show you." *"The accident wasn't my fault." *"It feels like love..." *"Blast it all! The ceremony of curses is starting... I wonder if the world is ending..." *"I wonder if there is a life after death..." *"Even the villagers from Apache would be shocked by those markings." Dark Flower *"A flower? Where?" *"That flower's always in my way!" *"I wonder if it has no friends? Probably." *"I don't like gooey things." *"What a gaudy plant pot." *"Plants are easy to burn." *"By the way, don't you think my hands are cute like a Japanese Maple?" *"I wonder Xiao, how old you are?" *"My brother who was 3 years older than me left home just like that and never come back." *"For 10 years..." Diamond *"In the village, everybody called me Steve, the busy bee." *"He must have a beautiful life now." *"A beam fires from the eye on his back." *"He carries great weapons like spears..." *"Count on me! Oops. Wait, wait!" *"I, I lost..." *"Wind should blow away paper like... paper!" *"Don't use thunder. It won't work." *"I feel the presence of an antidote..." *"I have a half brother. He is... well..." Evil Bat *"It's a red bat!" *"I thought those kind of flying creatures were supposed to be resistant to wind." *"You'll get something for if you get poisoned." *"I hope I can have pleasant dreams tonight." *"I'm famous in the village for being cranky in the morning." *"I am also famous for having bad dreams." *"It has been a year already." *"By the way, do you think I am handsome?" *"Don't you think it will look good on me if I dye my hair red?" *"Who says a black cat crossing our path is bad luck! Who says that?" Heart *"What is love...? Somebody tell me... (sigh)... I want to love somebody." *"What is love...? Somebody tell me... (sigh)... I want to love somebody." (repeat) *"My first love was a girl called Jasmine who I grew up with... She was weird." *"Humans love... But, I'm not a human." *"The Ace of Hearts may bring me love." *"Hey... Xiao, you been cold to me recently?" *"I... I feel strong... I feel charged with power... an immense power..." *"(Sob)... I have no time left..." *"I'm burning out..." *"He's so flimsy. Wind'll take him easy." Joker *"Ugggghhhh... the old bag got me." *"He only comes out at night." *"He only comes out at night." (repeat) *"This guy's boring." *"I think I saw something like him in a book." *"Joker? I think I've heard that name somewhere." *"I smell some kind of food on him..." *"He's a dark creature! He must be vulnerable to holy power." *"Bet he's got no friends." *"Yup, he was adopted." Lich *"I know I'm poor." *"He's just a sheet with an attitude." *"Floating around like that." *"What is that pattern on his clothes?" *"Away hellspawn!" *"Don't waste your time with this guy Xiao." *"He's already dead." *"I'm a Scorpio!" *"Today's my lucky day. But it's the past..." *"Aww man, that sucks!" Living Armor *"Living... looks dead to me." *"My weak point? Hmph. No such thing." *"You need to do more than that." *"Holy power is not going to work on him." *"He's got nerve for a walking statue!" *"... Wait a minute." *"Oh... Dad. You are there." *"Dad... I, ... just leave me alone." *"Nothingness... there is nothing there but darkness... darkness spreading everywhere." *"Wind... (sigh)" Rash Dasher *"It really looks resistant to fire." *"I wonder if boar's meat is tasty?" *"Didn't you say you like chicken better Xiao?" *"He should just chill himself, don't you think?" *"Fortune of the day. The lucky item is a white handkerchief." *"His weak point? Come on, you've gotta know it?" *"Dashing boar's are bad for you." *"There are a lot of treasures in this castle... keep you chin up and go for it!" *"To build-up the Double Impact, use holy, undead, stone, steel, a mimic and a witch." *"To build-up the Double Impact, use holy, undead, stone, steel, a mimic and a witch." (repeat) Spade *"Let's settle it with speed! You can't beat the speed of a talking slingshot!" *"I'm pretty much a genius, huh." *"Use Ice on him!" *"A spade is like a heart on a stick." *"Paper burns very well." *"What's up with its color?" *"He thinks he's so cool with his sword. Loser." *"All this shouting's making me thirsty." *"Don't you think I have cool shoes?" *"The Ace of Spades may bring us bad luck..." Demon Shaft Bishop Q *"Bishop Q? What's the Q about...?" *"I think he's different from the others we met..." *"It's the Q difference!" *"Target acquired. Target locked. Fire." *"Dive, dive!!" *"Stabilizers are down! I'll try going to auxiliary power!!" *"Xiao, that's all she can take!!" *"Also, you shouldn't use, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind or Holy." *"Kind of narrows it down doesn't it?" *"Come on, you can figure it out." Black Knight Pendragon * "Ohhh C-Cool..." * "Too Cool... It's creating a totally different world..." * "Uggh! This, this is it! The coolness I was looking for." * "He has two swords! Two swords! And riding a horse, you know, a horse!" * "Is that a horse? Well, it doesn't matter. It's cool anyway!" * "I wonder what the name of that horse is?" * "We cannot see the face of the knight because of his armor." * "Who is he? What's his face look like?" * "Maybe, Xiao's master knew him." * "It's too coincidental. Haa haa haa." Fire Gemron *"What's that sphere thingy that he's holding?" *"What? A magical gem!? Beat him and get it!" *"...but I wonder if we can really get it if we beat him?" *"By the way, I wonder if he's floating or the sphere is floating?" *"Omigod. If the sphere is floating, it's not a Magical Gem!?" *"Damn! My bad, Xiao." *"Then, is it a Revival Sphere that allows you to be revived from death?" *"Or, a floating gem?" *"It's completely different from the cave with the dragons." *"Don't use fire on him. He's got a fly heat resistant coating." Gacious *"He's strong. But he's not all that strong when you attack from a distance." *"Whoa, careful! You'll put somebody's eye out with that thing." *"He's got centrifugal power!" *"Xiao, can you do that! Come on from the waist!!" *"He's more like a crab, than a skeleton." *"Especially those huge hands. They look like the claws of a crab." *"Those patterns and shapes... I wonder if he's really a skeleton?" *"Oh, I get it! A crab became a skeleton. He's a skeleton of a crab!" *"I see. I get it. Now I understand. I am enlightened!" *"But, do crabs have a skeleton? Even if they do, I don't think it looks like that..." Holy Gemron *"It's a waste of time attacking him with holy. It doesn't work." *"I told you he's resistant to holy." *"That's about it for this guy." *"Oh and that you will get the magical gem he has." *"But, if you don't get it, it's not my fault." *"I'm heavily multi-tasking now." *"When I think of Steph, my heart aches..." *"You asked what is Steph like? She's like an angel." *"Beautiful, graceful, lightly perfumed..." *"Well, um... I'll tell you the rest next time." *"Hee, hee..." Hornhead *"It's a skeleton... Is it vulnerable to Holy? Is it vulnerable to Fire?" *"Let's think, everyone!" *"Then, what's he resistant to?" *"Let's think, everyone!" *"Then, what does he have?" *"Let's think, everyone!" *"Wow, my brain hurts..." *"Thinking's tough!" *"There is but one solution!" *"I must bake my noodle more often." Ice Gemron *"He's resistant to ice. Never use ice on him." *"He has the ice gem. It's something you should get..." *"A hint? Uh, duh. Fuego, fire!" *"Nice shot, bud." *"Not bad at all..." *"You, Xiao, are held captive by my comic genius. Right?" *"I'm wondering..." *"Is there a decaffeinated brand out there for me...? That I can truly enjoy." *"It's a big concern for me..." *"What do you think?" Nikapous *"Either way, masks are definitely not for me." *"Look! His jaw is busted. Must hurt." *"Still that's pretty impressive, going out in public like that. Must be a hit with the ladies." *"Or maybe he's an amazing fool." *"Don't think attacks will be effective with the mask on." *"Wonder if he has a chair in there." *"Think that thing gets good mileage, Xiao?" *"How does he get into that thing every day?" *"Does he have a crane lift him in?" *"Wow, he's flexible." Silver Gear *"He's just a skeleton, but he has a bow gun." *"His weapon is great, but he is meager." *"There are alot of guys running around that look like him." *"Ack... Glug... !" *"......" *"Xiao... the throat... easy..." *"Agghh!" *"Phew, easy girl! You wanna choke me?!" *"So he's still kickin' huh?" *"Darn, I couldn't get to telling you his weak point!" Thunder Gemron *"I think you already knew..." *"But just in case... He's resistant to thunder." *"The thunder gem is yellow. Did you know that?" *"Stating the obvious makes me feel very intelligent." *"I wonder if the floating thing next to him is a feather?" *"Even feathers have magical gems..." *"I think he looks cool. He doesn't fit in here. Go somewhere else." *"I can't stand anybody cooler than me! Man, beast or projectile! I must defeat him!" *"Now! I will teach you a valuable lesson." *"Ha ha ha. And the world revolves around me once again!" Wind Gemron *"He has the Wind Gem, so he's extremely resistant to wind." *"Ok, go ahead and use wind. But don't say I didn't warn you." *"Hey, I can be serious sometimes." *"Occasionally I say something useful." *"Or Steph will hate me." *"Oops, I got sidetracked. Where are we?" *"His weak point? He has none." *"I told you before but, he's resistant to wind. Repeat, he's resistant to wind." *"He's resistant to wind. I mean really resistant. *"''Oh, did I tell you that he's resistant to wind?" References Category:Scripts